The Dock
by Puppy Love1
Summary: Ash has got an eye for the girl he never thought would be his......read and review plz


Ok this is not my first fic but it's my first Pokeman fic. PLZ plz no flamers this is not what you think yes I know the first thing you think of when you see Pokémon fan fics "oh this is anther stupid fic about ash and his stupid friends and Pokémon that ain't worth crap." Well your wrong it's totally different Ash actually has a BRAIN and a GIRLFRIEND haha imagine that!!!! Now plz read and review.  
  
There was a new aroura in the little town of Pallet town. Ash was just waking up when he heard the unmistakable sound of his mom Knocking on the door of his room. He groaned loudly to let her know that he was awake.  
  
"Ash it's time for breakfast get up I'm not going to wait forever you know get out here NOW" she yelled though the door at him for the fifth time.  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming." Came a deep voice almost like a rumble.  
  
His mom smiled in delight from hearing the voice and she took off back down stairs to clean up the kitchen. Ash came down his hair out of whack from just waking up and not fixed, his eyes were drooping and he had just his scooby-doo boxers on. His mom was bent over the sink washing dishes when he walked in and saw the plate of food sitting at the table with a cup of orange juice sitting beside it.  
  
"Now what do you have planed to do today?" his mom said sencing he was in the room and not turning to look at him but continued to wash the dishes.  
  
He groaned a little groan that said plainly that he didn't know yet " I'll probably hang out with the guys again unless." and he stopped mid sentence and thought for a moment with a look on his face that said he was thinking about a girl.  
  
"unless what" his mother said turning to look at him drying her hands off with a towel. "oh." Seeing the look on his face yet again and she knew what he was going to say. She just smiled and put the left over food away as mime helped her out. Mime was getting old now that Ash is almost 19 the little clown Pokémon was getting weaker as the days went by but helped out as much as he could.  
  
Ash finished his breakfast and then went to take a shower. When he got done he grabbed his pokéballs that were sitting on his bed side table and threw them in his pocket. He felt that only five had something in it but knew why the sixth one was empty. The little yellow electric Pokémon that he has had sense he was only 10 was sleeping under his bed for he was too old to actually fight anymore battles not that Ash would loose with out him but he always felt he had someone on his side all the time. But today was different. When Ash looked under his bed for the little mouse he was shocked to see he wasn't there. He looked on the bed under the covers and even in the closet but couldn't find him anywhere. He ran down the stairs all panicky and out of breath he looked older and much more mature this way. He found his mom working in the garden like always but was to out of breath to get any words out.  
  
She looked up at him in concern " what , what is? What's going on?" she asked in a hurry to get the words out to see what was troubling her son so much.  
  
He held up a hand with his index finger up to let her know to hold on a minute while he cough his breath. He finally came around and could talk. " Pikachu..he's gone I can't find him anywhere." He couldn't keep the unmistakable sound of worry out of his voice when he talked.  
  
She gave him a 'I know where he is' kind of look and then sighed. "Come over here and sit down a minute please I need to explain something to you and I hope you agree with me and I'm sorry for not telling or asking you first." She walked over to the bench that was at the end of the garden walk and sat down, then patted the space next to her for him to sit down. Ash took a seat beside his mom and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Well son." she put a hand on his leg " Professor Oak came by and asked if he could examine pikachu"(Because he was getting to the point where old Pokémon need to be cared for a lot.) She sighs and removed her hand and looked into her son's eyes and was a bit surprised to see anger in them. " Now I know you don't like Gary to be handling your Pokémon but no else will take on the family job as a Pokémon researcher and considering the fact that you have beat Gary more than your fair share then I see no reason.. But anyways to get what I was saying about pikachu.he's at Gary's well..er.Professor Oaks he's being monitored and getting ready for breeding." She looked deeper in her son's solemn stare when she seen his confusion.  
  
"But mom.." He was cut off by the wave of her hand to let him know that she wasn't finished.  
  
" He want's your pikachu and his girlfriends pikachu to mate so that their is a good background in the babies history both pikachu's are fit and trained well and are in history and with a baby of the two and with the right trainer it will be just as fit and healthy as yours.do you get what I'm telling you? Ash he will be back tonight so don't worry about it have fun with your friends because I believe you are hoping to see an inparticular girl tonight if I'm not mistaken." She smiled when his face turned three shades of red . "Now go one I will be here for when Pikachu returns."  
  
"Mom you know I'm not interested in any other girls right now I just need time to think about Cindy right now you know I still care for her and liking another girl is out of the question.. But you will be here when pikachu gets back right and you'll call me right." He hollored up his cell and waved it around just as it rang and the doorbell went off.  
  
"I'll answer the door you answer the phone." She got up pinched ashes cheek and laughed as he gave her a disgusted look and answered his phone. She disappeared around the corner he could here the faint sounds of voices one sounded like a man but he was to involved in the phone call to care right now.  
  
"Yes I know but Cindy your not being reasonable." He said with anger and no feelings toward the girl what so ever.  
  
"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy calm down it'll be ok, now I won't be leaving for another ten minutes why don't you come down here and we'll talk about this ok." He waited for here her answer " OK good we'll talk then.ok.ok..yep..yep.uh huh...bye bye," he finally hung up the phone and relaxed on the bench when he smiled as his best friend walk into view. He got up walked towards him and they met and smacked each others hands together and rammed their shoulders into one anothers chest and said wus up.  
  
His friend stood about the same heighth as ash did about 6'1". He has a dark complexion and light blonde hair he was built like Ash. They both have a six pack and a great chest on them their arms are very muscular and Ashes face was a little more softer looking but just as squarejawed as his friends but they both were pretty handsome boys. They each had a great smile and wonderful brown eyes. If someone was to approach them on the street without knowing who they were they would think that the two were twins. And his friend was just one he loved to hang out with he only had a few Pokémon but loaned then to Ash for when he needed them.  
  
" Hey Jake wus up man glad to see you could come by so what do we have planned to do today?" Ash said speaking to his friend Jake.  
  
"Nothin' man how about we go to the city and hang out at the poollhall they put there about a month ago?" he turned questioning eyes to Ash.  
  
Ash blinked away his thought's and agreed. Ash told his mom where he was going though he didn't need to it was just out of habit. She said she would call when she got word about pikachu. Ash and Jake started walking to veridean city and as many times as they have traveled there and back they knew a short cut and it only took about ten minutes to get there. They walked into the newly built pool hall and found an empty table and sat down it wasn't long when they were joined by Misty. Ashes traveling friend when he traveled around trying to be a Pokémon mater, she red hair now long and curly and she now wears a black skirt with out the suspenders but just as short as her blue jean shorts she wore at one time but she didn't have a yellow top on she had a bright pink tank top on in the shirts place she looked great, better than a couple of years ago she wasn't as tempered either she actually softened up but still loved water Pokémon and still had her mood swings.  
  
"Hey guys how's it going." She sat down next to ash and sipped her coke.  
  
Ash and Jake both just smiled and continues with the conversation that they was having. Misty sat their gawking at Ash but caught herself b4 he noticed and smacked her forehead and ran to the bathroom. Both guys blinked in confusion and didn't think twice about it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mean while in the bathroom Misty scowled at herself for gawking at ash everytime he was around she didn't know what has gotten into her. It seems everytime he's around she just sits a gawks over him.  
  
"I don't have a crush on the guy do I." She asked herself while looking into the mirror at her reflection. "Don't be silly girl snap out of it you don't like him you like that hot guy you saw walking down the street the other day." She then got to thinking about the guy walking down the street she frowned when she realized it was Ash as well. "Man I do like him." She smiled at that remark and walked out the bathroom and sat back down at the table with Ash and Jake.  
  
"What was wrong Misty?" Ash asked politely.  
  
"Oh nothing I just had to really go." She blushed when she seen him smile at her and she felt like melting right then and there. His smile was greater than the last time she seen him smile his teeth sparkled. She thought to herself why did he have to smile like that doesn't he know what that does to me. She then gave a smirk at the possible things that it could have done to her instead of making her want to melt.  
  
"Uh.Misty are you ok you look like your smirking at yourself." Jake gave a small laugh and took a drink of his pop.  
  
"Yes I'm fine I'm just thinking to myself that's all.well guys I have to get going it's getting late and I got to feed my Pokémon still." She waves them good bye and disappeared. Ash looked at Jake and then suggested that they leave too. So they left and got back to Ashes house and Jake went home shortly after Cindy showed up. Pikachu was sleeping comfortably on Ashes bed with a small yellow and black striped egg beside him. Ashes mom was already in bed along with Mime. So it was just Ash and Cindy sitting in the living room alone but at least three feet or more between them. Cindy wasn't the pretty blonde you would imagine her she had short greasy hair and buck teeth that stuck out of her mouth and she had the worst shade of green eyes that was imaginable she also had a tooth pick for a body and was completely flat chested nothing about her was pleasing to the eyes but who knows what Ash was thinking.  
  
"So what was it again that you came here to talk to me about Cindy." Ash asked yawning and stretching out on the couch ready to fall asleep.  
  
She gave a sweet smile..well..one that was supposed to pass off as sweet and said," You said that you need time to think and I asked what for and you told me not to worry about it and I said another girl was involved and that's when you just said I wasn't being reasonable."  
  
He shrugged a bit then sat up to look at her." That's because I told yes there was another girl that I was thinking about but there was no need to worry about it and you blew up like a voltorb." He leaned back against the couch again and closed his eyes.  
  
She stood up and huffed out the door turning back just to add the comment," And by the way Ash Ketchum I hope she treats you as bad as you treated me." She then turned on her heal and was gone out of sight.  
  
He just shrugged, got up and went up stairs to go to bed he was tired as hell. He finally fell asleep and had the weirdest dream about Misty and he couldn't forget it when he woke the next morning by pikachu electrocuting him . He felt groggy but did his morning ritual.  
  
"Mom I'm going fishing today watch after pikachu for me would you." He hollered out the door with his mega-super rod in hand. But was stopped by his mother grabbing his ear.  
  
"Hold it young man Cindy called her this morning asking for you and all crying, what did you say to the poor girl anyways?"  
  
"Mom I told her I needed some time to think and she wouldn't hear of it so she huffed out the door and broke up with me now can I go fishing I need to see if I can catch a few new water Pokémon." He said impatiently.  
  
She sighed a little then said softly, "Ok but you know that egg that was sitting on your bed last night you need to carry it around with you for it to hatch ok." She had that questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"Do I have to carry that 'THING' around with me? You know I'm done with hatching those things they drive me nuts it takes 3 weeks just to get it to flippin' hatch." He sighed trying to release the hold that his mom had on his ear.  
  
"Yes you do then you can take the Pokémon that comes out of it to Professor Oak so he can give it to a new trainer for their first Pokémon to start their journey." She said letting go of his ear.  
  
"Urge, ok mom I will but do you have to grab my ear like that." He said rubbing the spot of his ear that she just released.  
  
"To get your attention, yes I do." she said handing him the egg she had in her skirt pocket. "Now go on get out of here so you can catch some new Pokémon." She smiled as he disappeared not saying another word with the egg tightly tucked under his arm.  
  
He got to the fishing pond only to see who he most did but didn't want to see with her hair pulled back and in small curls and her cute little fishing outfit on she almost looked like a doll that could easily be broken if touched. He ignored all the thoughts that came to mind when he saw Misty sitting there and went to the dock instead of on the shore line. He turned the opposite direction she was sitting so his back was facing her back. He set up his pole and stuff and sat there waiting for a bite when he suddenly jumped up and reeled in his pole and on the end of it was a wild magicarp level 30 he unhooked it and threw it back in. He cast his line out again and then sat back down and waited for another bite. He was deep into thought and not paying attention to his pole or the person approaching him.  
  
"Hiya Ash watcha doin'?" the voice said quiet loudly.  
  
Ash jumped like he had been shocked from a very high energy electric attack. He regained his footing and looked at the person standing beside him. He sighed. " Don't scare me like that I'm trying to fish." He grabbed his poke and reeled in the line then cast it back out when he saw nothing was on it.  
  
"It looked to me you were just sitting there watching the pole waiting for it to dance or something." The person snorted out.  
  
Ash looked at the person "Why don't you leave me alone Becky I'm not interested in you."  
  
The little girl sniffed and then ran away crying. She was only 8 and had a huge crush on Ash she looked like a smaller Misty only smaller.  
  
Ash shook his head slightly and glanced in Misty's direction. He looked away when she looked over here while gathering her things and getting up.  
  
He reeled in his line when he felt a tug on it. It took him a while but he got it in e was excited to see a wild chinchou he's been waiting two months to try and catch one. He threw one of his masterballs at it with out weakening it first. And sighed and closed his eyes when he caught it. "There is just no pleasure in Pokémon battling or catching when you have unlimited amount of masterballs and level 100 Pokémon." He picked the ball up off the deck and stuffed it in his pocket he left two of his Pokémon at home so he could carry the egg and have room to catch a new one.  
  
"wow nice catch." A familiar voice said.  
  
Ash spun around to look at the voice he smiled when he seen Misty standing their. "Oh it was nothing., so did you catch anything?" he asked picking up his things ready to go home now then maybe go back to the city and hang out with Jake at the pool.  
  
"Nah, I was just handing out with my Pokémon while they swam and enjoyed themselves." She said almost melting again when he smiled and his deep voice rumbling into her chest.  
  
"Oh so did they?" he asked.  
  
"Did they what?" she asked all confused.  
  
"Enjoy themselves?" he said cocking his head to the side and scratching it at the same time.  
  
"Oh yes they did I think they did they looked like they did," she stammered.  
  
He laughed a little, " So do you wanna hang out at the pool hall with me tonight." He said blushing from his own question.  
  
She blushed and said she would love to then said she had to go and get ready for it without asking for a time but just figured to be ready for when he got their.  
  
"Misty," he yelled at her "I'll drop by your house with my Articuno and we can fly over there together."  
  
She stopped running and ran back to him with lusty eyes. "Your ar.Articuno, your going to fly over to my house and pick me up and we are going to fly over to veridean city and arrive on an Articuno?" she just stood their staring at him all googly eyed and mushy.  
  
"Uh.yes, is there a problem with that?" he looked confused.  
  
"No not at all it's just you said you only give your girlfriends ride's on your Articuno."  
  
"well Misty I was getting to that part." She smiled and rubbed the small over his neck and blushed. " I was gonna wait until later to ask you but...will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
She was sort of surprised but sort of glad he asked. "Yes, yes I will Ash."  
  
He blinked a couple of times and grabbed he gently and wrapped his arms around her and brought her up to kiss her his gently but fully on the lips.  
  
She closed her eyes and brought her arms up around his neck and kisses him back with enough pint up passion than anything. When the kiss was over the sighed and took in some air and then just stood there their arms still around each others. And gazing into each others eyes.  
  
"How long Misty?" Ash asked softly almost like a whisper.  
  
"I don't know a while now." She smiled and laid her head on his chest and her hands on his broad shoulders she closed her eyes and stood there not moving glad to be in his arms for the first time and not the last.  
  
He smiled when she rested her head on his chest and rested his on the top of her head and closed his eyes as well glad to be holding her in his arms and refused to let go for anything.  
Well that's the end of that one I hope you liked it. This is supposed to be a one shot but I will add another chapter if you want or if you think this is a good story good enough to be called a one shot plz let me know and once again I ask you plz no flamers. Well bye bye ppl love yea for reading it. Love and puppy slobbers!! 


End file.
